Back to Yancy
by NinjaxSketcheartx
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going back to Yancy. Apollo has a daughter that is a special case and requests for Percy and Annabeth go to collect her. While on their mission, Percy has to deal with a bitchy redhead who wants to make his life a living Hades. Post The Last Olympian. Hiatus Story adopted from handle-with-special-care
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Yancy**

**By NinjaxSketcheartx**

**Adopted from handle-with-special-care**

* * *

_Annabeth_

Percy was being extremely jittery. More than normal and it was starting to annoy me, his ADHD was acting up and he was still recovering from the adrenaline rush of killing a Hellhound.

"Percy!" I yelled, finally sick of his twitchy leg.

"Yeah?" He replied, as if he hadn't been jumping around.

"Stop it! I know you're nervous about going back to your old school but remember, Chiron used the Mist to make sure that no one here remembers you blowing up anything. They just think that you left, okay?"

This was the third time I'd had to reassure him that it was okay. He must be seriously dreading Yancy. He hadn't been like this for any other of the schools that we had been to when we were getting demigods; sometimes the gods personally asked for us. Mostly just Hermes and Apollo though. I mean, Athena sometimes asked but if the "sea spawn" was going she would refuse. My mother had accepted that we were a team but she was still iffy towards Percy.

"Yeah but," he looked down, embarrassed and muttered something incoherent. All I could hear was, "Nan...Bo...fit."

"What? I couldn't hear you?" I said, partly true and partly to annoy him. I wanted to know why he was so jumpy.

"Nancy Bobofit!" He practically yelled, his windblown hair covering his eyes and his face was nearly scarlet.

I tried to contain my laughter. I really did but he was worried about a kid who bullied him when he was twelve? I mean he had faced Kronos, angry Olympians, battled a giant in a loincloth, and held up the sky and he was scared of a mortal bully?

I mean, it's been four years she probably wouldn't even recognize him!

I was still laughing when we got dropped off at the gates. Argus gave me a look like I was crazy and I stopped laughing so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. But of course we were stared at anyway for being new.

We walked in the front doors and Percy guided us to the office. Aww, he still knew where he was going! He was fiddling with his bag straps trying to contain his ADHD. I was just a little jumpy though, so I was okay.

"Hello! Welcome to Yancy Academy!" A chirpy blonde said. "I assume you're Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yup." Percy and I said at the same time. We both blushed and looked at each other.

"Aww, you're such a cute couple!" She squealed excitedly.

"Um, thanks?" I asked unsure. Percy and I had only been going out for three months, we just still weren't used to being referred too as a couple because we were used to denying it.

"You are so-ooo welcome!" She was far too chipper on a Monday. "Oh here's your schedule, your guide will be along in a sec." And with that she turned away and started typing on her computer.

Soon a frizzy red head who had on too much make-up and an extremely low vest and was wearing what could only be described as a belt came along.

"Hello, my name's Nancy and welcome to Yancy," she said, sounding bored. She was chewing gum and looking down at her sidekick. When she looked up, I noticed she had dull blue eyes and freckles nearly completely covered by foundation. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Percy, and her back straightened as she licked her lips. She looked at me, frowned, then turned to Percy.

"Well, hello there, handsome!" She said in a voice that I think was supposed to be seductive. I was silently fuming whilst Seaweed Brain just looked horrified. I swear sometimes that he is so dense that cows are smarter than him!

"What's your name?" she asked. My fists curled so tight that I could feel my nails digging into my palms. Not only is she hitting on my boyfriend but she's ignoring me! Typical mortal.

Percy just chuckled nervously. "Don't remember me, huh?"

Nancy just looked clueless. What a bitch. "Um, no?" She asked in an extremely high pitched voice. Grr, she was annoying.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he looked at her, seeing if there was any recognition.

Nancy stared incredulously with her mouth agape, completely forgetting about her sidekick. "No. Freaking. Way." She gave him a full inspection and then glared at him. "You bloody bastard. Why're you back here, huh? I still haven't forgiven you for pushing me in that fountain."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. Chiron had sworn (okay, maybe not on the Styx) that he used the Mist so no one could remember anything that Percy did. Apparently, it hadn't worked.

"Now listen here," Nancy said in a bossy tone, her hips tilting to the side. "I rule this school and I'll make sure you and your little friend pay for this."

With that, she flounced off, wobbling in her high heels. I wondered if she realized how ridiculous she looked.

"What an angel that girl must be," I muttered.

Percy looked at me and smirked. He wasn't nervous anymore. Neither of us cared if we were at the bottom of the food chain. We had been plenty of times before. Figuring that it would be easier just to forget about the silly red-head, we compared schedules and realized we had the same classes apart from our elective.

We looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Chiron." We didn't have time to ponder on this, and went to our homeroom.

We walked in with the whole class staring at us. We both found seats in the back next to a scrawny boy with his nose stuck in a hardcover book. It wasn't until I plopped down that I was starting to realize how long today was going to be.

**Hello fellow readers! I'll try to make this not dull and stick close to what handle-with-special-care wrote. It's Friday (well, in the US that is) and so I decided to update. However, I'll need to fix the chapters, add more adventure and so on and so on into this. May take awhile to update so…**

**For now, review and tell me on what I should add. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I couldn't shake off all the raised eyebrows and low whispers that were pointed our way. Diagnosed with ADHD didn't help because I kept shifting in my seat in discomfort.

"Who're they?" One student said.

"Are they new?" Another asked.

"He's hot," a girl whispered excitedly.

"She's hot," a guy remarked.

When I heard the last one I nearly growled, my fist clenching underneath the desk. Annabeth was oblivious to the whispers but not to the stares. I think it was because my invincibility had increased my senses.

"Annabeth, you okay?" I asked, she seemed really quiet. Usually she was like that; her eyes got that distracted look and the gears in her head would be spinning.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "Just wondering, is it hard to be back at Yancy without Grover?"

I thought for a minute. "I think if it was just me then yeah, but you're here, so I'm fine." I said, smiling at her.

"Aww, Seaweed Brain! That was, like, so, like, cute!" She said, talking like an Aphrodite girl. I laughed and she grinned.

The bell rang and a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair walked into the class. He was wearing a white shirt, with a tie that had a bow-tie print on it. Looks like he has a sense of humor. He actually reminded me a bit of Paul.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Iero. And no, to those of you who know what I'm talking about, I am not related in anyway to Frank Iero." He chuckled. "Anyway, most of you know each other from last year, but are there any new students?" He looked around the class and spotted mine and Annabeth's raised hands.

"Okay would you like to come to the front of the room and introduce yourselves?" He smiled reassuringly. I got up first quickly, followed by Wise Girl.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I smiled nervously and glanced at Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said, giving a small smile.

"Okay," Mr. Iero said, "Since you two seem to know each other why don't you tell us where you're from?"

"Well, I'm from New York and I actually was a student here at Yancy four years ago." Some students squinted their eyes at me. One girl with pink hair—seriously?—was making goo-goo eyes at me.

"I'm from San Fransisco, and I traveled for a while." Annabeth said, looking down. She was thinking about when she was with Luke and Thalia. I squeezed her hand. She smiled gratefully.

"Okay, you can sit down now," Mr. Iero said, sensing something that made Annabeth upset. "It's your first day students so no work, but tomorrow we will. So for no, just sit and talk until the bell rings."

We sat down and Annabeth perked up. "I forgot to tell you!" She started whispering excitedly. "Thalia said that the Hunters are staying on the outskirts of town and Artemis is giving them a few hours of free time. She said she might pop by your mom's place later."

"So, Pinecone Face is coming to town?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes, she is and please don't prank her again I don't want to spend the whole night having to convince her not to kill you."

I was about to reply when I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Percy?" I turned around. It was Donovan, my old room-mate, the one who was going on the hiking trip to Switzerland.

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure what to do.

"Long time no see!" He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah, how've you been? Did you enjoy that hiking trip?" He looked puzzled for a second then he remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Been on better trips, though. I'm actually surprised you remember." I smiled. I remembered nearly every event that week as that one week changed my life completely.

"Yeah, I have a good memory." I grinned and Annabeth giggled knowing exactly what I was thinking of. My first week of camp. Ah, it was so peaceful (note the sarcasm).

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." She said, trying not to smile.

"Hi, I'm Donovan. Do you mind if I see your schedules?"

"Yeah." I took out mine and saw that Annabeth was doing the same. We handed them over and he began to examine them.

"Well, we have Trigonometry, and P.E together," Donovan explained. "That's funny. Your schedules are almost the same."

"Yeah," I said, looking away discreetly. Annabeth elbowed me.

The bell rang and we stood up and grabbed our things. Annabeth was tucking her hair behind her ears, as I had convinved her to wear her hair down, just for today. She noticed me looking and glared. I just smiled sheepishly.

We walked out the class and I led her up the stairs to the second floor then along to the classroom on the end of the corridor. I recognized the teacher and remembered something about writing 500 lines of how I will not talk during class. Annabeth and I sat in the back row, trying to avoid stares. I looked around the classroom and noticed a bunch of cake-faces sitting and discussing something. Nancy walked in and a little group got up and started to fawn over her, telling her how good she looked. She spotted me and started whispering furiously to her friends. Once she finished, she smiled so wide I thought her face would crack. Uh-oh.

Annabeth noticed too. "Why is it that we can never avoid trouble?" she mused.

"That's because trouble keeps finding us," I muttered.

The class started and I tried to pay attention but my mind started to wander. What was going on at camp? Were they still building the cabins? Are the Stolls pranking people? Is Chiron teaching an archery lesson? Annabeth nudged my foot with hers, breaking me out of my reverie. She nodded towards the teacher and I looked to the front and began to doodle in my book.

"Miss?" Nancy put her hand up. I looked at her in the corner of my eye, my stomach starting to twist. This can't be good.

"Yes, Nancy dear?" Oh great, I thought, rolling my eyes. Teachers still think of her as an angel.

"Percy, just threw this note to me and it's disgusting," she said acting shaken. What the Hades? I was beyond confused. I didn't throw her a note. Why would I? My head was sore enough with all the writing flying around the room.

"Bring it to the front of the room," the teacher commanded. Nancy stood and teetered over to Mrs. Sutherland's desk. I swear, she was going to trip on those heels. I couldn't help but wonder how she maneuvered her way through the school, especially if she had to climb up the stairs.

"Percy, come here," Mrs. Sutherland said, her voice a steely calm. "Did you write this?" She showed me the note and I tried to decipher it. I shook my head.

"I couldn't have wrote it. I can't even read it." I said quietly. My heart rate had sped up as I barely made out the words that had formed.

Meet me at the bleachers at lunch.

P.J

"I don't believe you," Mrs. Sutherland said firmly. I looked up at Nancy who was standing behind her, smiling smugly.

"Miss, I have severe dyslexia," I added. She went quiet for a moment and Nancy's cocky smile began to falter.

"Okay, let me compare the handwriting," Mrs. Sutherland ordered. Nancy was frowning now.

"What do you want me to write?" I asked with a little hope. I really didn't want any trouble on the first day of school.

"Anything." It took me a couple of minutes but I had finished writing my name in my messy chicken scratch. She took the paper from my hands and went still.

"Nancy Bobofit," Mrs. Sutherland said her full name like she was her mom. "Why would you lie?" She paused then continued, "It is blatantly obvious that this is not Mr Jackson's writing." Nancy was glaring at me. She didn't respond, she just stayed quiet.

"Nancy, you will have detention tomorrow morning or after school, for lying and trying to get Mr. Jackson in trouble," she said coldly.

"But—" Nancy started.

"But nothing Miss Bobofit. Go sit down." We sat down and the rest of the lesson passed by pretty quickly.

Trigonometry was also a blur. I was wondering when Apollo, or Hermes, was going to tell us their kid's name. Hermes always told us beforehand and Apollo was always late. I sighed in frustration, and Annabeth looked at me with a worried expression.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, wonder when Apollo will show up," I whispered really quietly with no chance of any mortals hearing.

"Dunno, hopefully soon; this school is a living Hades. Now shut up and pay attention," she said and that was the end of that conversation. Next was Greek, which was strange as the last time it was Latin. Must've changed over the years.

Annabeth and I walked to Greek hand in hand, looking for any suspicious activity. None so far.

"Hello, class, I am Mrs. Luton and welcome to Greek. Today we will just go back over the basics for those of you who have just joined this class." The teacher paused. "So, simple question who are all the Greek Gods and what do they do?"

About five students raised their hands (yes, Annabeth was one of them.) However, the student who was called had dark blonde hair with blue highlights that went past her shoulders and baby blue eyes. Red Beats Headphone was around her neck where the cord disappeared under her black band t-shirt. She was dressed like she was ready to go to a concert with faded jeans and beat up Chuck Taylor's.

Something about her was… I dunno. It was a demigod thing. I got the vibe that she must be a demigod. A fledgling, we called them; someone who didn't fully realize who they were.

Annabeth nudged me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. That has to be Apollo's daughter. We needed confirmation though. I sighed, the sooner we were out of here the better. I hate school, and I especially hate Yancy.

"Yes, Miss Fillon?" The girl who Annabeth and I had been analyzing, spoke up.

"Well, there was the Big Three. Posideon, who controlled the ocean, Zeus, who controlled the sky, and Hades, who ruled the Underworld but Hades wasn't a proper Olympian. There was Hera, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and finally Demeter," she stopped to catch her breath, looking thoughtful. "I didn't list what they can all do because it's too much to say."

"Very good, Taylor," Mrs. Luton said, smiling. Taylor smiled back, and I noticed that her teeth were extremely white and her smile was very bright.

Annabeth and I exchanged glances. Definitley Apollo.

After that, Mrs. Luton went on to explain about how the Big Three killed Kronos. When she said the name Kronos, Annabeth and I flinched. No one noticed, thank gods. Today was already hectic.

The class ended, and we started towards the cafeteria when Annabeth turned on her heel.

"Percy, let's go outside," she said, her tone urgent. She dragged me outside, her hand reaching for her dagger. My hand automatically went to Riptide who was stored in my pocket. I turned full circle and spotted a Canadian.

I uncapped Riptide and got into the usual fighting stance. Annabeth quickly joined me with her dagger in hand, her Yankees cap in the other.

"The usual technique?" She asked, a ghost of a smile flitting her face.

"Yup." And with that one word she disappeared.

"Hey!" I yelled, causing the monster to look at me and growl. "Wanna play?"


End file.
